Just Another Love Story
by Eclipselover17
Summary: A certain twist to the series that we all love. After a tragedy hits Arianna Riddle, she is taken into custody by none other than her long lost father. Apparently, he did not die at war and he is one of the darkest wizards of all time? Cool. Fly with Ari through her time at Hogwarts and the developments of her friendships with the two infamous Slytherin boys.
1. Chapter 1

"They found her, my lord." Wormtail informed, bowing to the pale man in the deep maroon arm chair. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the fire in front of him.

"Bring her in," He said, soft enough to be a whisper but sternness still evident. Seconds passed as the two guards dragged the brunette through the door. She was huffing, clearly annoyed. This was the not the first time Arianna was caught sneaking out. Voldemort stood up and looked at the girl in front of him. Even now, with her temper rising, she reminded him so much of her mother. He quickly blocked the thoughts out of his head as his black heart started to ache.

"UGH, get off of me!" She wiggled out of the arms of the two guards and turned to glare at them. They cringed under her stare and quickly left the room.

"How many times have I told you, if you leave, you have to take someone with you?" His rhetorical question hung in the air. She walked over to the chair he was previously sitting in, and sat down. Voldemort's eyes glimmered with amusement. Moments like this verified that the fiery teenager in front of him was, in fact, his daughter.

If her attitude did not prove so, her appearance surely did the job. Her dark brown hair showered her shoulders in waves. Her posture was one that held itself with great pride and confidence. Her lips were thin but she usually wore red lipstick that made them bigger. Her eyes though, her eyes were her mothers. They were a deep green, which could be described as emerald. Although she was known for being fearless, she could only keep the staring contest for so long. Arianna broke their gaze and murmured, "I'm sorry, father."

Voldemort smiled inwardly at his small victory. Very rarely did she back down; she inherited her mother's stubbornness. He kept up the façade of anger and narrowed his eyes, "If I have to tell you again, you will not like the results." The girl swiftly nodded confirming his tone of voice, and verifying to him silently that this was her last offence. Ari got up from his chair to stand next to her father, still looking down.

"What are the plans for this evening?" She said, doing her best to diffuse the tension and switch to a separate topic. Voldemort sat back down in his chair and continued to look at his daughter. "There is a meeting tonight. It would be nice if you attended. " Ari groaned loudly making Voldemort give out a small chuckle. _Teenagers. _He thought, rolling his eyes. She sat down in the chair next to his; legs crossed and moved a chess piece that was between the two of them. "I don't understand why you don't just get a cell phone or a computer and have a conference call like the rest of the world." Voldemort snickered and moved the knight up. "Other than the fact that I am not Mudblood with stupid muggle inventions? I enjoy face to face meetings. It instills fear."

"You sound like Hitler." Arianna chuckled and moved a piece to knock out his knight. Realizing he did not understand the reference, she continued with, "Why do I have to go? Your groupies just look at me. Will Draco and Blaise be there?" She despised almost all of the death eaters. The Malfoy and Zambini family were part of the few exceptions.

"They won't be there. I believe they are at school." He said, completely ignoring the first question. They have been over this too many times to count. She was his daughter. She had certain obligations to uphold. There was a brief knock on the large wooden door behind them. Voldemort glanced up as Bellatrix walked through the door, bowing her head when her eyes meet his.

"My Lord, people are starting to arrive." Her tone was one that caused Ari to cringe. She was never a fan of Lestrange and the feelings were mutual. When Ari first arrived at the manor five years ago, she held all of Voldemort's time. Time that was previously spent with Bella, if you know what I mean. Lestrange's devotion to her father was more than just mere infatuation. It was borderline stalker and when she found out the Dark Lord had a child that wasn't with her, she went ape shit. Hence, the ongoing feud between Ari and Bella.

"Thank you, Bellatrix. Arianna, go change. Something presentable would be nice." Voldemort said, casting his daughter a glance that meant business. Ari got up to leave but not before she threw her lovely father a smile and a glare at Bella, causing Voldemort to hold back a laugh, forcing a cough to cover it up. He was well aware of their hostility and he found it amusing, to say the least. As long as it never got violent, he felt no need to interfere. Bella knew her place. Mistress or not.

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, I would love some feedback. Good and bad, constructive criticism is the best! Thank you for reading.**

**Xoxoxo Chris**


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna grimaced as she rummaged through her closet. Regretting that she did not have her father define Presentable. She looked in the mirror at what she was currently wearing. Her black Blink 182 T-shirt reflected back, along with her jeans. Her favorite pair of converse were placed snuggly on her size 7 feet. Luckily for her, dear Voldy allowed her to wear what she wanted. That included her Muggle attire, to his disdain. Ari smiled as her mind was thrown into a flashback at the fight.

_Twelve year old Ari walked into the dining room to see the man who called himself her father sitting at the table. He looked up as she strode in and his eyes widened, taking in her clothes._

"_What do you think you are wearing child?!" His voice filled up the room and caused the waiters nearby to cringe. Ari looked down to find she was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt which her mother bought for her two Christmas' ago. _

"_Clothes." Was her short reply as she sat down across from him, pulling her legs to her chest. She was not one to cower under a glare, her mother taught her to stick up for herself. _

"_I distinctly remember us having a conversation that involved you burning all of your previous wardrobes, Arianna." His stare continued to follow her, noticing as she pretty much shrugged off his glance and reached for a piece of bread that was between them._

"_I remember you talking, and me not listening." Ari said, chewing on the bread. The waiters quickly scurried out of the room expecting the young child to get a beating. Voldemort was astounded. Nobody talked to him like this. Except for her mother, but he had not seen her in years. All he could think to do was laugh as he watched her continue to chew. _

"_Oh, is that so?" He said leaning forward onto his elbows. Ari smiled at him but her face suddenly turned serious. "They are a part of me. A part of mom. Please don't take them away." _

_Voldemort's heart melted as the young girl looked up at him with her mother's eyes. They never talked about what happened with Sophia, Ari's mom. Ari just showed up at his house one day with a letter. It was in that instance, Voldemort realized that it was going to be very hard to say no to this little girl. _

"_You may wear them. But when I say something, you listen. If you have problems, say your peace then. Do not just ignore me. It is disrespectful and I am your father." _

_Ari's smile lit up the room as she ran over to him and threw her arms around._

"_Thank you, father."_

_Again, this girl had Voldemort frozen in place. He did not hug. People do not hug him. It is uncivilized. Her arms were still around him as he paused and placed his arms gently around her small frame. She smiled as she skipped away. Voldemort sat down, still without words. This girl will be the death of him, he thought. _

Looking at her options, Arianna realized she could either go cute and modest or revealing; leaving little to the imagination. After careful consideration that she will be in a room with mostly older men with balding spots, she went with cute and modest. It was a deep purplish blue dress that was covered with intricate lace designs that reached just above her knees. There was a small formfitting belt to go with it and she quickly slipped on dark ballet flats. Her hair was being quite untamable tonight, so she threw it up into a messy bun leaving only a few tendrils down.

Looking down at her IPod her eyes widened as she realized she was late. _Fuck, not again_ were her only thoughts as she scurried out of her room and down the dark narrow hallway, following the lanterns. She came to a huge mahogany door, reaching for the handle, Ari took a deep breath.

She thought she could just sneak in but the thought was quickly diminished when the giant door slammed shut causing everyone to turn to her. Ari's cheeks quickly filled up with blood as she did a quick wave and sat down in to the empty seat, next to her father.

"You all know my daughter Arianna, known for her punctuality." Voldemort's voice boomed off the walls. There were about 20 people sitting at the table. Cloaks were off and thankfully, so were the masks. They always made Arianna uncomfortable.

She nodded to them curtly and laid back in her chair. Her mind was drifting already. This was the worst thing in the world, she thought. Even worse than doing the dishes. It has been years since she had to, but she remembered it being awful.

"My lord, I screwed up the moment I insulted Potter and his friends in first year. There is no way of them telling me their plans." Draco Malfoy's voice was one Ari did not expect to hear. She looked at him, and he was looking at her father_. I thought that you said he wasn't coming, _Ari sent the thought to her father. Voldemort looked startled for a minute but then relaxed realizing it was only his impressively gifted daughter. _Change of plans. Pay attention. _Was his only retort to her.

"Excuses are not something I take kindly to, Draco. This is your task, and you will do well to complete it. There is a lot you have to lose." Voldemort's eyes turned into slits as he glared down at the boy. Draco cowered in his chair and lowered his eyes.

"Father…" The eyes of every Death Eater in the room shot up. It was very rarely that the Dark Lord's daughter threw in her two cents without Voldemort asking what she thought.

"From what I gather, there is a lot you are asking of Draco. Even for an initiation. NOT that he should not be able to handle it, I mean, you have only the finest men in your…" Ari struggled not to say fan club but managed, "army." Her father was looking at her with concentration along with the rest of the room. They were wondering where exactly this was going.

"But I think he needs help. Like a partner in crime. Someone who can penetrate (lol) the enemies defenses without notice. Send me in." There was not even a second pause before a response was set.

"Absolutely not. Too dangerous. If they find out who you are, they will eat you alive. I will have no daughter of mine be under such unhealthy conditions and under the care of some selfish old man."

The room was still silently wondering whether or not Arianna would rebut or let it go. Oh how the princess never disappoints a crowd.

"Father, will all due respect. I am much stronger than you think. I can handle myself. Think about it, I play the girl whose The Dark Lord's long lost daughter. I make up some sad story about how you left me when I was little with my mom. No-one will know a thing. I am a wonderful actress. Plus I have Draco and Blaise. I can bail at any moment if things start to get weird."

There was a murmur of agreement across the table and Arianna looked up for a brief moment and met Draco's eyes, throwing him a coy smile and wink. He and Blaise were the only real friends Ari had. His eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a quick smirk. He knew how badly she wanted to go to school. When they were younger, Ari would hang on to him and Blaise' every word as they described what Hogwarts was like.

"Draco." A deep voice pulled him out of his train of thoughts, "If something happens to my daughter, you will be the first to pay." Draco's eyes widened, but a sudden excitement ran through his body. Was that a yes?

Arianna looked at her father who was now staring hard at her. "If you sense the slightest of trouble, you come home immediately. I will have Wormtail fetch you your supplies, and Bella forge a letter for your mother."

Ari frowned at even the association of her mother and Bellatrix but still smiled. SHE WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS. FINALLY.

"The school year just started, six months from today we will reconvene. You must have something to work with. If not, I pull the plug and Draco must find another way to receive information."

"Yes father, but that will not be necessary. I will not disappoint you." Voldemort almost released a small smile but his mouth turned into a hard line.

"Meeting dismissed." He got up to leave the room and the rest of the Death Eaters bowed as he passed. When the door behind him closed they turned to each other and started whispering about the latest gossip. Ari was still sitting in her chair, lost in her thought as she realized what she had just gotten herself into.

"You know, I could have handled it myself." His voice whispered in her ear.

"Draco, darling, Slytherin Sex God and whatever else they call you, I saved your ass. Be happy. AND I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS!." She laughed and jumped up to hug him. He hugged her back with the same amount of enthusiasm and joined in her laughter.

"Just wait until I tell Blaise, he is going to flip." Draco whispered in their tight embrace. It only widened Ari's smile. "Let's make it a surprise. I have to pack. I am assuming I will see you there?"

"Yes, I heard Bellatrix mention you would be dropped off tomorrow. I'll see you then. Do me a favor, don't do anything stupid. Your life is on my neck." Ari pulled away and looked up into the grey orbs. The height difference was about 7 inches which made her look even shorter than she was. "Yes, sir!" She saluted as she walked toward the door passing Lucius and giving him a quick hug, but slow enough for him to whisper thank you in her ear.

Ari left the hall with her head held high. Her stomach was filled with nerves but her heart was ready. Hogwarts has no idea what they are getting themselves into, she thought as she headed toward her room to pack.


End file.
